


sometimes 'the end' is trivial

by blahblahblahwriting



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, id die for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahwriting/pseuds/blahblahblahwriting
Summary: WARNING: FLASHBACK OF SWEETPENELOPE WILL MAKE YOU NEED ONE ON THE SHOW.another shortish fic of these two princesses and how they deal with the obvious tension post-romance but present-feelings. ;)





	sometimes 'the end' is trivial

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how u like it - - - here's to hoping you do. x

“Penelope, unlock the door. You know Lizzie needs me.” Josie pleaded.

“That’s the thing, Jo Jo. I do know Lizzie needs you. And how do I know that? Because she always needs you; to do her work, be her maid, and build her ever-inflating ego,” Penelope snapped. “You know what else I know? You are so much greater than what she reduces you to, and for some reason you refuse to accept that.”

“You are wrong, P. I know Lizzie takes advantage of me sometimes, but when you love someone you let them. I know loyalty means close to nothing to you, but for me, it’s everything. She’s my sister. I will always be whatever she needs me to be. Maybe you have such a hard time understanding that because you have no clue what it feels like to actually love somebody.”

At this point, both girls’ emotions were a mix of anger and sorrow, and it was hard to tell which one was winning out. Josie’s last comment had struck a nerve in Penelope and, for a moment, she considered spelling herself back to her own room and leaving Josie to find her own way out. She knew, however, that Josie would never be able to break the enchantment and, contrary to Josie’s previous claims, she did know how it felt to love someone. She knew that loving someone meant doing what was best for them and that is all she had tried to do for the past few months. Why couldn’t Josie see that?

 

“Do you genuinely want to go help Lizzie?” Penelope solemnly questioned.

“Yes, P.”

And, with that, Penelope broke into spell, quickly removing the barrier between the girls and the outside world. As soon as the door was free to unlock, she disappeared into the night, knowing, once again, she’d failed Josie.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, Penelope was deterred from her journal by a quiet knock. She made her way to the large wooden door and opened it to find her frail friend.

“Hey, Jo Jo.” “I didn’t expect you to give up so quickly earlier,” Josie prompted.

“Maybe I had it wrong; your relationship with that soul-sucker. But you had something wrong, too.” When Josie’s eyebrows furrowed, Penelope continued, “I do know how it feels to love someone. I know how it feels to have your heart drop every time someone comes in a room and I know the aching feeling of not being able to make them happy. I know how it feels to put someone’s happiness above your own and do everything in your power just to make them smile. I _know_ how it feels, Josie.”

Josie had fallen speechless. Penelope was never one to assert her feelings so bashfully. Rather, she usually opted for making a fool out of Josie in public or revealing her embarrassing private information. This was . . . different.

“I love you, Josie. Sometimes I hate that I love you so much, but I do. And, believe it or not, I want you to have everything you want in life. I thought that Lizzie was preventing you from getting that, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe my actions were misdirected, but please don’t confuse that for malevolence. The only thing I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

Josie thought back to their one-year anniversary, when she first saw the immensely selfless person that was Penelope Park.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Wake up, Jo Jo!” Penelope screeched, with a large smile on her face. “We got plans, baby! Let’s get moving!”_

_Josie groggily agreed, rubbed her eyes, and jumped out of bed. She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss and quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit for the day. As soon as the taller girl was ready, Penelope led her outside by the hand and clicked her car unlocked._

_“P! You know we’re not allowed to leave campus!” Josie worried._

_“Chill out, babe. I’ve got this field trip approved.” Penelope winked. When this statement was met with Josie’s obvious disbelief, Penelope explained further. “I talked to your dad about this weeks ago. He gave us the day off.”_

_Josie beamed at the idea of a full day alone with Penelope, surrounded by the outside world, instead of humdrum classes and nosy peers._

_“You did not.” “Oh, but I did.” Penelope’s classic smirk reappeared as she started the engine and began to drive the winding road leading out of the school._

_An hour’s drive felt like seconds when the two could talk about anything and everything with sheer joy and they soon arrived at their destination._

 

_“Ta da!”_

_Josie took in the panoramic views surrounding them and quickly recognized the place from her wall back at the academy. Josie had always wanted to see Decatur Falls, and she was finally looking it straight in the face._

_“How on earth did you know, P?”_

_“You really underestimate me, little witch.” Penelope sarcastically retorted as she leaned in to kiss Josie on the cheek._

_The two sat on atop the rocky mountain for hours, staring at the gaping waterfall in below them. For the majority of their time there, they talked. Penelope told Josie about her home life for the first time and why she was so ecstatic to get away. Josie told Penelope how Lizzie made everything a competition, whether she meant to or not. As darkness began to overtake the clear blue skies, Penelope wrapped a quilt around Josie’s back and told her of the significance the great falls held, other than being on the top of Josie’s adventuring list._

_“I thought this would be the perfect place to spend our anniversary; not only because you’ve always wanted to come, but because what you see when you look at these views is what I see when I look at you. I see magic, and not only because you have powers. I see beauty and infinite possibilities and I am inspired. You shine brighter than all the stars above us, Josie, and I want you to recognize that someday.”_

_Josie was overcome by her girlfriend’s genuine words. She knew Penelope loved her, but she could use hearing it a little more often._

_“P, thank you. Thank you for today and thank you for everyday before it. I love you.” The two shared a kiss more passionate than anything they had before, and then began to pack up their things. Before getting back into the car and making the drive back to campus, they breathed in the mountain air one last time._

_“If I could make every day this incredible for you, I would, Jos.” Penelope voiced._

_“Trust me, babe. You do.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Josie snapped back to reality and realized the grave mistake she’d made. Penelope did love her. Penelope loved her more than anything and she’d treated her like the enemy.

Josie grabbed the smaller girl and pulled her close, kissing her intensely and running her fingers through her dark hair.

When they pulled apart moments later, Penelope looked so vulnerable Josie’s eyes began to well up.

 

“I am so sorry, P.” Josie muttered. “I don’t think I was able to accept your love for me because I’ve never experienced something like it before. In a way, I was afraid. It was so much easier to except a mutual hatred than to accept the fact that I was still in love with you despite everything.”

“ _I’m_ sorry, you’re still in love with me, Josie Saltzman?”

“Don’t act like you weren’t aware,” Josie huffed.


End file.
